


Public Use

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Omega Castiel, Oral Knotting, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to such a public place so soon after his Heat hadn't been Castiel's best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Use

A warm body pressed up against his own and the feeling of hot breath against his neck had a shiver running down Castiel’s spine. “You smell delicious.” The words were purred against his skin.

Castiel squirmed a bit where he was bent over the nearest flat surface near the center of the mall. It was impossible to ignore the feeling of a hard cock against his ass and the way the Alpha was grinding against him was causing him to start producing slick.

“A ripe little  _bitch_ looking for a knot in her hungry cunt.” The Alpha growled and mouthed at the back of his neck causing him to go limp as a shudder raced through him.

Hands stroked at him and Castiel whined lowly, the residual of his Heat causing his mind to become slightly fuzzy with the scent of Alpha arousal and the feel of a mouth so close to his bonding gland. Fingers worked quickly and Castiel’s pants were being pulled down to expose his ass, now wet with his slick and hole clenching around nothing.

“Look at that…you’re all wet for me. Wet cunt just dripping.” There were quite a few Alphas nearby and Castiel could smell them. He could smell the combination of multiple Alphas, their spiced and varying scents calling to the primal part of him. All of their eyes were fixed on him as the unknown Alpha played his body like a fine instrument and there was nothing Castiel could do except writhe, begging and whimpering, as arousal built inside him.

Fingers moved to his ass, rubbing along his crack before moving to touch his aching hole. They moved inside him, spreading him open and loosening him up as more slick gushed out of him.

Castiel’s gasps turned into moans and his slick started to freely leak from him, moving past the Alpha’s fingers and trailing down his exposed thighs that had started to shake.

“Look at that wet cunt.” Castiel could feel eyes on him and a glance back revealed several Alphas who had come closer to him. They were staring fixedly at his ass and he could see the way their cocks pressed against the fronts of their pants, “There’s a free hole in the front if someone wants that. Omega bitches love being full at both ends.”

“How is a pretty bitch like that unclaimed?”

Castiel blinked as his face was tilted up and he caught sight of grey eyes staring down at him with a ring of Alpha red around the pupil. The scent of arousal saturated Castiel’s senses and he clenched down, slick continuing to steadily leak from him.

It wasn’t long before the fat head of a cock pushed at his entrance and the Alpha gripping him quickly sheathed himself inside with one swift, vicious snap of his hips. It burned as he was stretched open and his hole locked down, squeezing the thick cock inside him.

“Open those pump lips, little Omega.” The Alpha in front of him had taken out his cock and Castiel stared at it, tongue darting out to swipe across his lips, before he opened his mouth and accepted the hot length inside.

Behind him the Alpha in his ass started up a quick and almost brutal pace that was sending jolts of pleasure racing through him. The wet smack of skin against skin sounded filthy when mixed sounds of pleasure.

His body was warm and his position was slightly unsteady where he was bent over but the two Alphas kept up a rather quick speed as they fucked him at both ends. They didn’t seem to have a care other than getting off and knotting him as fingers dug viciously into his hips to jerk him back into the cock repeatedly pounding his ass.

They were moaning and grunting as other Alphas crowded close, several taking out cameras and phones to point at him. “See how good he takes it?” the Alpha using his ass started to catch on his rim, tugging and pulling, before slamming his knot inside and tying them together. “Get closer. Look at that rim.” Castiel couldn’t move if he wanted to as he was caught as the Alpha pumped his release inside Castiel’s aching hole.

The knot caught in his ass tugged and he whined around the cock in his mouth but the finger tracing his stretched rim had his body shuddering through an orgasm.

Castiel twitched when a finger tried to work in alongside the knot already inside him but the growing knot in his mouth took some of his attention. He could feel the way his mouth was being stretched wide open as the Alpha’s knot caught behind his teeth.

A low snarl was the only warning he had before thick ropes of come started shooting down his throat and he scrambled to swallow. All around him he could hear Alphas commenting on his looks, the way his mouth was stretched open. Come leaked out of the corners of his mouth to run down his chin when he failed to swallow all of it, choking and shuddering, as both ends were filled up.

Phone cameras snapped pictures during the two knottings and when the cock in his ass popped free his hole was put on display. More pictures and comments about how he was gaping open. Come freely leaked out of his fucked open ass, trailing down the backs of his thighs and dripping onto the floor.

The group of Alphas started to take turns, touching him and playing with his hole after each knotting. He moaned lowly as the Alpha currently knotted with him ground against his ass, teasing his prostate. “Look at the little bulge he’s starting to get. That pretty little Omega cunt is all fucked full of Alpha come, waiting to catch and be bred up proper.”

“Think we’ve fucked him dry. Look at that pretty little cock.” A hand played with his sensitive cock, thumbing the slit and teasing him. He gasped and clenched down around the knot in him as an Alpha who had been taking pictures pushed his cock into Castiel’s mouth.

“Hey Winchester!” the Alpha behind him called out drawing Castiel’s attention up. He could see Dean Winchester, one of his older brother’s friends, off to the side watching them with interest evident on his handsome features. Castiel knew Dean got around; his brother was always mentioning how much _Omega pussy_ Dean got on a weekly basis. “You just watching or are you actually going to get a piece of this nice Omega ass? He’s got a greedy little cunt.”

“I was enjoying the show.” Dean’s voice was light and teasing.

There was a mixture of laughter and teasing taunts, “Surely you’re not going to pass on this one? You should feel how that cunt really grips your knot. Greedy slut if I’ve ever seen one.”

“Oh?” Dean was closer now but Castiel had to focus on the Alpha using his mouth when he started to choke, eyes watering and throat working. “That good?”

“I’ve fucked a lot of Omegas. This one is one of my favorites. You should feel how greedily he milks your knot for every drop.”

“You convinced me.” Dean’s voice was lower, “I can’t pass up a fuck like that, can I?”

Several of the bystanders were grinning, still filming and snapping pictures of him getting used. Castiel whined as the knot in his ass pulled at his rim and popped free, come and slick gushing out. It stained the backs of his thighs and hit the ground. He couldn’t imagine what he looked like right now but he’d seen enough of Omegas after a gangbang to know he probably looked similar.

Dean walked past him, hand trailing down his back, as fingers played with his rim and spread his hole wide. “Get a shot of that sloppy hole.”

There were more comments and touches before Castiel felt the head of a cock at his entrance. It easily slid inside him, aided by copious amounts of come and slick.

While Dean started fucking into him with quick snaps of his hips the Alpha in his mouth started to lazily thrust into his mouth, groaning as his knot grew and filled Castiel’s mouth once more. He had long since started to get used to the painful ache of his jaw held wide open for a knot as come started to shoot down his throat.

His ass clenched down on Dean’s cock and he started swallowing, some of the come escaping out to run out the sides of his mouth and down to his chin where previous loads had already dried.

Dean’s hips smacked against his ass, cock pounding into him, as Castiel breathed through his nose and closed his eyes at the feeling of fingers in his hair. He hoped desperately that Dean didn’t say anything to his brother about how Castiel had been turned into what was essentially an Omega cumbucket for public use.

There was a curse behind him as Dean started rutting against his ass and Castiel could feel the Alpha’s growing knot. It popped in and out of his hole sending bursts of sensation through him before Dean slammed it inside.

The full feeling of a knot had his ass clamping down once more and his muscles started milking yet another knot for every single drop of come that Dean had to give. Dean’s fingers were dug into his hips as the Alpha ground against his ass, swiveling his hips and moaning each time he released a new load.

“You were right.” Dean’s voice was rough when he finally spoke. “He’s got an ass like a vice.”

Castiel could only stay there caught between two knots. It was hours later, covered in come and hole gaping, that the Alphas had slowly left. His pants clung to his wet ass and on his face Castiel could feel dried come. His belly was heavy where it was filled with copious amounts of Alpha come from both ends and the bulge was more than obvious at this point. Each step he took had his ass clenching down on the large plug someone had shoved inside him as the mall was closing.

Everything ached, his mouth and ass constantly reminding him of how he’d spent the entire day, as he slowly limped towards the exit. Castiel knew his cheeks were flushed with humiliation at being _that_ Omega and he hoped his family didn’t find out about today. It was unlikely, though, considering he’d been at the mall for almost ten hours and almost every single minute of that had been spent getting fucked.

 


End file.
